Screwdriver Tag
by Kelcor
Summary: My take on what happened in the Screwdriver episode. Two ideas, two chapters. Chapter One is longer with lots of Mac&Jack bromance and h/c. Mac whump! Fatherly Jack! Chapter Two is shorter with all main characters included. No warnings. My own ideas, so no spoilers. Although, I do hope the main ideas turn out to be correct.
1. They Didn't Know

Jack waited, pacing back and forth, both anxious for Mac to arrive and dreading the moment he did. The recording he held in his hand would break the kid's heart but what choice did he have?

He heard his front door swing open, a knock required by neither man because family didn't need to announce their arrival before entering. Nothing was hidden from family. And that thought right there made his decision for him.

"Hey, Jack, are you okay? You sounded upset in your message. What's going on?"

He didn't halt his pacing, merely glanced at the younger man with sympathy. Jack felt no joy in being right. Not this time. "Maybe you'd better sit down."

"What?" Mac asked, trepidation appearing in his voice for the first time. "Why?"

"Sit," Jack insisted, pointing to the sofa while continuing to wear out his carpet.

MacGyver studied him for a long moment. His gaze held a mixture of concern and stubborn pride. _'If you can take it standing up, so can I.'_ Then, as if giving voice to what Jack read in his eyes, he said, "You first."

With a sigh, Jack complied. Probably better that way, anyway. He kinda liked his carpet. He waited until Mac sat down beside him, then angled himself so that his back was against the armrest of the sofa, so that he could watch MacGyver's reactions. The walls of defense were going to be erected quickly and Jack knew that, if Mac was truly going to recover from this betrayal, he would need to face it head on, not bury it down deep. And Jack was determined to be there for his friend. Whether the kid wanted him to be or not.

"Now," Dalton hedged, "before I say anything, you need to know that I only did what I did to protect you."

That brought MacGyver's hackles up just a bit. He knew Jack always had his back. And he appreciated it. He really did. He just sometimes felt that the man could be a little _over_ protective. Mac was stronger than most people gave him credit for. "Ookay," he replied, drawing out the word in a way that told his friend that the protection wasn't necessary but that he would accept it for the time being. "You gonna tell me what's going on now?"

Jack took one more fortifying breath, because he knew the emotional ramifications were first going to manifest as anger… towards the only other person in the room. Jack Dalton. But he also knew the kid would never try to hurt him. Not really. Well. Maybe a bit. But nothing that Jack couldn't handle.

He placed the digital recorder on the coffee table, then offered up a last minute preparation for what was to come, hoping against hope that MacGyver would wait until the final act before blowing his top. "You're not gonna like this – "

"Yeah, I gathered that from the disclaimer at the beginning of this conversation. What did you do?"

"Well, it's more like something Sarah and I did."

Mac's eyebrows went up at that one. "Jack, tell me you didn't…"

The cryptic words took some deciphering on Jack's part, which was not usually his strong suit, but somehow he always managed to be able to speak 'MacGyver' and the meaning quickly presented itself – "Dude, are you kidding? No! She's a married woman!"

MacGyver sighed with relief but the calm was short lived as he quickly exclaimed, "Well, what then?"

"We put a tap on Nikki's phone," Jack told him quickly, like tearing off a Band-Aid, he belatedly realized it would be best to get it over with as fast as possible, then deal with the consequences.

The blond's jaw dropped, and he opened it and closed it a few times as if he'd lost the ability to speak.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "You know, you kinda look like a little guppy when you do that…" He'd been trying to lighten the mood but Mac's glare brought that idea to a screeching stop.

"You had no right," MacGyver said, almost too quietly to hear.

Okay, so quiet anger. Huh. Jack had been expecting a blow-out. He wasn't sure yet if this was worse or better. His gut said worse. "It was at the beginning of the op, when we thought Nikki was lying. Sarah was wanting to beat Nikki at her own game. All I wanted to do was keep her from hurting my best friend again. Trouble is I completely forgot about it and, by the time I remembered, Sarah was on her honeymoon. Pretty sure Jim – "

"Jeff," MacGyver corrected absently as he rose slowly from the couch.

"Whatever," Jack said, waving his hand dismissively. "Either way, he wouldn't be happy about me interrupting them with a phone call, urgent or not."

MacGyver was pacing back and forth now, much as Jack had been doing when he'd first arrived. Jack could almost see the gears turning in that ginormous head of his, absorbing what Jack was telling him. "Okay, so you can cancel the tap then, right?"

"Sarah isn't due back for two weeks but… buddy, this is the where you're gonna wanna sit down again." When he got a look of rebellion from his young friend, he gave a look of his own that left no room for argument. _Sit down, or else._ Yeah, that pretty much covered it.

Finally, Mac complied and sat down at the opposite end of the sofa. Now came the hard part. Jack leaned forward and pressed play on the recorder.

" _It's me," Nikki said._

" _Did they buy it?"_

" _Thornton's on her way to prison as we speak. She won't be a problem for us anymore."_

" _Good. I would have hated for all that money I transferred into her account to go to waste. And MacGyver? If he meddles in our plans again - "_

" _MacGyver won't be a concern anymore."_

" _But if he should become a problem…?"_

" _Then I will take care of him. Permanently."_

" _I must hand it to you, Miss. Carpenter, you really know how to play a part. Nice touch having one of my men ensure a bullet got close enough to graze you. Murdoc played his part as well, I take it?"_

" _Yes, they found the phony off shore bank account, as I said they would. I'm sure Bozer and my replacement were chomping at the bit to pass that information along. Everything will be fine, as long as Murdoc keeps his mouth shut."_

" _Don't you worry about Murdoc. He knows how to bide his time."_

The call was disconnected and Jack reached over to turn off the recorder without taking his eyes off MacGyver. The kid had transformed himself into a statue. "Hey, Mac, are you okay?" His hand found the slender arm and Jack could feel the vibrations, likely due to the effort to not explode. Then, just like that, he was up and off the couch and headed for the door.

"I – I need to go."

Jack leapt to his feet and raced after him. He reached the door just in time to block the younger man's exit. "Where?"

"I don't know, Jack." The voice was brimming with barely contained fury. And pain. "I just need to go."

"Now, see, I don't think that's such a good idea this time."

MacGyver turned his glare on Jack, which had been expected. Didn't make it any easier to see, though. Jack cringed on the inside but remained firm in his resolve on the outside. "Now, just hear me out," Jack told him. "I know, you have this amazing ability to compartmentalize 'n all, but maybe that's not what will work best for you in this instance."

"Why is that?" Mac asked between clenched teeth.

"You did that the last time Nikki betrayed you and how did it work out for you? She was still able to get to you. Maybe, just maybe, you should just let yourself feel what you're feeling and then we can get to work and put her behind bars where she belongs."

MacGyver looked like he was honestly considering his words, then a panicked look entered his eyes and he shook his head. "No," he insisted. "I can't do that."

"Why not? Because you're afraid everything you've ever bottled up in that huge heart of yours," Jack said, tapping Mac's chest, "will come tumbling out? And that you'll fall apart completely and not be able to put yourself together again?"

Mac's eyes grew almost comically, eyebrows near hitting his hairline.

"Cuz that's what I'm here for," Jack told him in all seriousness, grinning at the still shocked expression on MacGyver's face. _When is this kid going to learn that I know all things MacGyver_ , he thought to himself. "I can read you like a book, buddy."

"Then you know this book needs to get out of here," Mac replied, reaching for the door again only to be blocked once again. "Jack, please…"

Jack gazed at him for a long moment, then said, "Okay, you can go." MacGyver let out a breath of relief. "But not alone." The shoulders slumped and the eyes closed, blocking out any Mac-reading from Jack. "And I get to choose the location." The eyes finally opened again, walls there but just barely. "Trust me," was all Jack said before grabbing his car keys and taking Mac by the elbow.

By the time Jack pulled into a parking lot, Mac had just about pulled himself together. Feelings for Nikki safely buried away for the time being. But, concentrating so hard on accomplishing that, he was surprised to find himself and Jack sitting in front of some kind of fitness facility. "Uh, you want to workout?" he asked hesitantly.

"Something like that," was the only reply, as Jack got out of the car and started for the door.

Jack Dalton had become like a big brother to him, possibly even a father-figure – though he'd never voice that little fact to, well, anyone – so, the man was right. Jack knew him. Possibly, too well. Which meant, whatever Jack had planned for tonight would likely turn into a 'moment' that MacGyver was just not prepared to deal with right now.

He glanced at the steering column and found himself realizing he could just hotwire the vehicle and get out of there. It would only take him less than a minute… Suddenly, the passenger side door opened and Jack was hauling him out of the car.

"Don't you even _think_ of hotwiring my baby cuz I will kick your butt all the way to the east coast and back."

MacGyver reluctantly allowed himself to be manhandled into the gym, only half noticing that Jack had a key to the front door. The lights came on and standing in front of him was a boxing ring. He turned to ask what the heck was going on but before he could get a word out, a pair of boxing gloves were pushed into his chest.

Jack started putting on his own pair as he made his way to the ring. "Come on, Mac. Let's do this."

"Do what?"

MacGyver watched his best friend separate the ropes and step into the ring. He couldn't help but smile – a little – when Jack started dancing around like he was Muhammed Ali or something. No one could pull off that little act like Muhammed Ali. But Jack certainly gave it his best shot.

"Duh. What do you think? And here I thought you were always the smartest guy room. You need to work off some steam. We're all alone here. Besides, wouldn't you like to sock me one for puttin' a tap on Nikki's phone without telling you?"

Mac put on the gloves and headed for the ring. "I am still pretty angry about that but I don't want to punch you, Jack."

"No punching? That would make for a very boring time in the ring. Especially since I didn't bring any tea and cookies," he added with a British accent.

"I already told you," MacGyver said as he slipped in between the ropes. "You have a horrible British accent, Jack."

Jack waggled his eyebrows at him. "Does it make you want to punch me?"

A crooked grin. "Close. But no." He looked at Jack's traditional garb, then down at his own t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. "You do realize we're not dressed for this, right?"

"Ah, who cares? We're just gonna blow off a little steam, then head home."

"This isn't going to work, Jack."

"How do you know unless you try? Come on, hit me."

"No."

Jack shoved him in the chest with one hand. "Hit me," he said a little more forcefully.

"No!" MacGyver insisted. "I don't _want_ to hit you."

"I think 'thou dost protest too much', my friend," he needled.

"It's 'doth', Jack. 'Thou doth protest too much.'"

"Whatever." This time, Jack put all his weight into another shove. "Hit me!"

Mac fell back against the ropes. First, he looked betrayed. Which, Jack wasn't gonna lie, broke his heart a bit. But then, the kid looked enraged. There! That's what he'd been goin' for. He just hoped his face didn't regret it. He barely had time to shove the teeth guard into his mouth before Mac charged him.

One punch after another – face, gut, face again. But MacGyver was working his anger out of his system, and that was what counted. He sagged against Jack, out of sheer exhaustion rather than any kind of acceptance of comfort, but Jack would take what he could get.

He took Mac by the shoulders and eased him back to get a better look at him but was unable to gain any kind of eye contact. He quickly yanked off the bulbous gloves, tossing them aside without a care of where they landed. Next, he removed Mac's gloves, as well. Still, the kid's eyes remained glued to the floor. Jack hunched down a bit for a better look as he threw the second pair of gloves to the floor but the long blond bangs blocked his view.

MacGyver's gaze moved to his now bare hands, clenching and unclenching them. Finally, he looked up at Jack. However, instead of making eye contact, he studied the split lip, the reddening bruises, then studied his own hands again.

"Hey, look at me," Jack finally entreated, hooking a finger beneath Mac's chin and tilting the kid's face up. MacGyver wrenched his chin out of Jack's grip but it didn't matter. In those brief seconds, Jack had caught sight of the pain and anguish in his friend's eyes, and couldn't help but wonder if this plan had been a monumental mistake. He'd wanted the kid to vent his anger not crumble into a total mess.

Without moment's hesitation, he wrapped a warm palm around the back of the younger man's neck and gave a gentle squeeze, trying to offer some of his own strength into the clearly spent spirit. But, trying so hard to control the emotions threatening to break free, the kid was almost vibrating right out of Jack's grip.

MacGyver was falling apart at the seams, and he knew it. All he could do was concentrate on his breathing. In. And out. In. And out. A picture of Nikki flowed into his mind and he forgot all about the task at hand. The picture transformed into a memory, like one of those sad and pathetic movies where MacGyver always felt sorry for the main character who was being deceived, duped, betrayed by the romantic interest.

 _He and Nikki were enjoying a picnic at the park. Strawberries and chocolate. Grapes. Each holding a glass of red wine. Nikki laughed and MacGyver couldn't believe how happy he was. He couldn't ever remember loving someone this much. Suddenly, Jack was standing next to their blanket, gazing down at them with concern. "Jack?" Wait. This wasn't what had happened. What was…_

Jack's voice suddenly filtered through his thoughts. "…gonna have to breathe for me, kid. Unless you actually _want_ to pass out and have me carry you home."

MacGyver slammed back to the present. The scene around him swam in and out of focus, with Jack at the centre. "Breathe, kid." He felt the palm on the back of his neck and all the memories came racing back. Nikki's betrayal. Again. He sucked in a breath, embarrassed to hear the strangled sob sneak past his barriers. But his vision was no longer swimming. So, that was a plus. But the look in Jack's eyes had changed. He was sad. Mac was just about to ask him what was wrong, trying to get attention off himself and onto his friend, when Jack did something weird – he swiped his thumb across MacGyver's cheek.

Eyebrows furrowing, Mac reached up and felt his face with his own fingers. He was mortified to find his face wet with tears. Then he felt himself tugged forward ever so slightly and he drew back desperately. Only to be ignored and pulled against a broad chest.

"Jack, this is stupid. Let me go!"

"No can do, compadre." Jack sighed, wrapping his arms around his squirming friend. They say that it's hard to teach old dogs new tricks. Well, it's even harder to teach young geniuses. Well, Jack was up for the challenge.

Exhausted or not, MacGyver still found the energy to put up a fight. But, as strong as Mac was, he was still no match for Jack's muscular bulk and his struggles were useless. Besides, Jack was a man on a mission. So, ignoring MacGyver's protests, he held on all the tighter.

After a moment or two, he finally felt Mac sag into him again, only this time, he also felt the lean arms come up around his waist and back, the fingers grabbing hold of his shirt in a death grip. The tears were mainly ones of anger and betrayal, Jack knew that. But Mac had been hurt, too. Twice. The kid's heart was so big and filled with love. And Nikki had taken advantage of that.

Jack could not WAIT until he had another chance to put that woman behind bars. If for no other reason than for breaking his best friend's heart again.

But, for now, he just waited out the storm as said friend continued to shake in his arms.

Jack and Mac sat side by side, shoulders touching, backs pressed up against the ropes surrounding the boxing ring. The pink had finally faded from MacGyver's cheeks. Well, almost. And they now discussed everything that had happened over the past few days.

"I'm sorry, man," Jack offered sincerely.

"For what, putting a tap on Nikki's phone? If you hadn't, she'd still have me fooled - "

"Have _us_ fooled," Jack quickly interjected. "She pulled the wool over all our eyes, Mac. That's not just on you."

"Yeah, well, now Thornton's in Guantanamo Bay and she didn't even do anything wrong," MacGyver lamented softly. Then something occurred to him. "What made you listen to the recording anyway?"

Jack was silent for so long, MacGyver was beginning to think he hadn't heard him. Just when he was about to repeat his question, the older man said, "I started to have my doubts last night."

"Why didn't you call me?" Then Mac deflated, answering his own question. "You knew I wouldn't believe you because I was looking through, what did you call them, Nikki-coloured glasses?" He felt a firm hand suddenly on his shoulder and looked up into a face filled with more understanding than he deserved.

"You need to listen to me right now, okay? I have worn my own coloured glasses more often than I care to admit. Don't you dare think of trying to shrink that big heart of yours because of what Nikki did! I wish there were more people like you in my life, I'm certainly not gonna let you take one of 'em away from me."

MacGyver's grin was watery but sincere as he said, "I'm not sure that statement was entirely grammatically correct, but I get what you're saying, Jack." He looked away, breaking eye contact, but not before Jack saw the tinge of pink return to the still somewhat pale cheeks. "Thanks," the kid added softly.

Jack moved his hand, stretching his arm around to encompass both shoulders and pulling Mac into a one-armed hug. "Anytime, kid," he muttered fondly. "You know I love ya, right?"

"Yeah," MacGyver answered softly, allowing the hug for a moment before easing himself out from under Jack's arm. He cleared his throat, then: "So, what doubts did you start having?"

"Well, to start with, didn't everything seem just a little too neat to you? The bank account, the code name, the money transfers? And since when do we believe a single word that comes out of Murdoc's mouth, anyway?" He paused to let his words sink in, practically seeing the gears moving in MacGyver's head again. "And that bullet graze Nikki got? That was just way too convenient for my tastes."

MacGyver nodded in agreement, going over everything that had happened since Nikki's first betrayal. "And Thornton was the one who actually took a bullet back when we were chasing Murdoc the first time. I'm thinking we should believe the person who was _hit_ with a bullet more than the person who was _grazed_." He went silent for a moment, seriously contemplating the implications of what he'd just said but quickly shoved thoughts of Nikki aside. There'd be plenty of time for that later. "So, the real mole framed Thornton to take the fall?" He was basically just thinking out loud, but Jack seemed to take it as Mac doubting his judgement.

"Aw, man, you're the brains of our operation, but doesn't that kinda make sense?"

MacGyver made solid eye contact with him again. "I may be the brains for the science stuff but I couldn't do any of what we do without your help, Jack. Please tell me you know that."

Jack grinned softly. "I guess I do," he confirmed. "Still nice to hear, though."

"Well, don't expect to hear it too much," Mac laughed. "Can't have you getting all conceited on me."

Jack chuckled with him but the laughter for both men was short lived.

"So, if not Thornton, who do you think the mole is," MacGyver continued. "Could be someone in the NSA. I mean they were the ones who confirmed Chrysalis was Thornton's codename.

"Nah, Sarah seemed to really know that agent and she trusts him."

Another long pause but this time Mac could see the muscle twitching beneath the clenched jaw, so he waited for Jack to be ready to voice what was on his mind.

"Man," Jack breathed out. "I think it might be Oversight."

MacGyver's jaw dropped. "Seriously?" Then he considered the theory himself. "He _would_ be the only one able to send Thornton out to commandeer us out of our mission."

They each shared a knowing look but Mac was the one to put words to their dread. "How in the world are we going to catch Oversight in the act and get the charges against Thornton dropped?"


	2. Sting

Mac and Jack watched Nikki put the cuffs on Thornton and escort her out of the office. Then she looked back at MacGyver and Jack took his cue to leave, taking Riley and Bozer with him. He waited outside the office for Nikki to leave, then locked eyes with Mac, offering the kid a short nod and soft grin.

MacGyver waited inside the cottage Jack had directed him to, pacing back and forth with impatience for his friend to join him. Finally, the door opened. "Were you followed?"

"No," Jack confirmed. "You?"

"Nope."

"You okay," Jack asked, voice filled with sympathy.

"I'm fine," MacGyver said, acting like he had no idea why he wouldn't be.

But, as always, Jack saw through the act. "Hey, now, don't you go blaming yourself. You were the one who realized at the last minute what was really going on."

"Yeah," Mac conceded, running his hands through his hair. "Okay, so, now what?"

"You're sure no one at the Foundation knows about this place?"

"Positive. My dad and I used to come out here to fish but I haven't been here since he passed away," his voice softened when speaking of his dad. Mac watched him with sympathy, wishing he'd had a similar relationship with his own father. Jack cleared his throat and continued. "That was nine years ago. Long before I started with DXS, much less the Foundation."

"Okay, good. Then this is where we'll meet from this point on. What about Riley and Bozer?"

"Are we sure we want to read them in on this? It's gonna be dangerous."

Mac sighed. "I know, and I don't disagree. But how upset do you think they'd be to find out that they helped put Thornton in prison but weren't given a chance to help prove her innocence?"

"Good point," Jack said, shuddering at the thought of what Riley's retaliation might be. "I'll text Riley now."

"Don't send her directions, though. Her cell may be being monitored."

"I don't need to send directions. I took her and her mom out here one weekend to meet Pop."

"Ahh," Mac said knowingly.

"Shut up," Jack told him without heat. "What are you going to do while I'm texting Riley?"

MacGyver immediately headed to the bathroom he had scoped out earlier. "I'm going to wash my mouth out with soap," he admitted, voice tinged with sadness.

Jack followed the kid's movements with his gaze as he pulled out his phone. Nikki had really done a number on him. And Jack could not WAIT to be given the chance to slap the cuffs on her wrists, once and for all.

A few hours later, a confused Riley and Bozer joined them. "Wow, cryptic much, Jack?" Riley asked, as soon as they stepped into the cottage. "All you said in your text was for me and Bozer to meet you guys here, to tell absolutely no one, and to make sure we weren't followed."

"Did you follow the instructions," MacGyver asked her.

"Of course, we did," Bozer interjected. "What's going on?"

Jack stepped over to a closed bedroom door. "Okay, it's safe to come out now."

A moment later, Patricia Thornton opened the door and stepped into the main living area.

Shocked, Bozer grabbed a butcher knife from the nearby kitchen counter, then stepped solidly in front of Riley, earning a half-hearted glare from the beautiful computer hacker.

"It's okay," MacGyver assured them.

"Okay?" Bozer exclaimed. "The woman we just had arrested for trying to kill all of us is now standing right in front of us. No bars separating us from her. No handcuffs. I'm not seeing how this could possibly be okay, Mac!"

Stepping up to his friend, he gently eased the knife out of his hand. "It was all a ruse," he told them. "Thornton's not the mole, and Oversight agreed to us orchestrating a little sting."

"We figured having me arrested, and allowing Nikki and the real mole to think their frame up worked, would make them… relaxed."

"Yeah," Jack added. "And a relaxed mole is a sloppy mole."

Riley suddenly darted around Bozer and rushed forward, hugging Patricia tightly. For her part, Thornton was stunned at first, then returned the embrace, though not with as much vigor. "I've never been so happy to be wrong. I'm so glad you're not a traitor!" She pulled away. "Sorry for, you know, doubting you." 

"It's okay, Riley," Thornton said sincerely. "You were supposed to. It was all part of the plan."

"A plan we were not privy to," Bozer said, a bit offended.

"Sorry about that," Mac offered. "You two aren't experienced agents yet and, in order for our plan to work, we had to make sure Nikki believed we were fooled."


End file.
